


Behind You

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Markiplier RPF
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Cum Play, Cuming Inside, Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Fear, Fucked out of your mind, Heart Eating, Het sex (sorry it'll be a little weird i don't write that much), Horror, Marathon Sex, Marking, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, No Blood, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Sex, Sex Toys, Stabbing, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: You feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up and you tense. There’s a weird feeling in the air. Like someone is standing right behind you, breathing on the back of your neck. You can’t help but peek over your shoulder to see if someone is there.AKA Mark makes a video that has a secret. You learn that secret. Oc is actually my bae. Wrote this for her so it's specific to her. Sorry 'bout it. You can still enjoy it.Soundtrack I'm writing this fic tohttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSF4kEsPD60YLgDQmO7UcP3YbE6MV1bvA





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/gifts).



You’re watching a new Markiplier video. It’s awesome, lots of funny jokes and edits. And even better you were one of the first 100 people to find it! You’re really enjoying the game and the humor and Mark’s narration. Then the sound cuts out and Mark is sitting very still, he turns and looks you directly in the eye. When he speaks his voice is raspy like when he’s sick or been screaming a lot.

 

“Don’t look behind you.”

 

You feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up and you tense. There’s a weird feeling in the air. Like someone is standing right behind you, breathing on the back of your neck. You can’t help but peek over your shoulder to see if someone is there.

 

You don’t have the lights on, so it’s difficult to see but you think you see the outline of a person behind you. You look back to the screen when you hear a low laugh. Mark is smiling slowly on screen, and you aren’t sure. Was that Mark in the video or…

 

You try to go back in the video to check but the page times out and when you try to go back to the video it isn’t there.

 

For a solid minute you don’t move. You shake from how hard you’re trying to hear something, anything. You can’t tell if the breathing you hear is your own. You hold your breath and hear someone take a deep breath and sigh.

 

You turn around quickly.

 

No one is there. No one at all. You launch yourself at the light switch and light floods the room.

 

No one is there. You let out a quick sigh of relief and shake your head. “You’re so easy to scare.” You scold yourself. But still… The video is gone. Maybe it’s a YouTube error?

 

You click back to Youtube to see if it’s back but YouTube is down. Well that explains it. It’s a YouTube error. Great. You’ll watch more tomorrow. For now there are plenty of things to do on-

 

Your internet is out. Great. Really. That’s just great. You can’t message your friends or read a fic or anything. Fine.

 

You try to boot up a game to play, maybe the internet will be on again soon? The power goes out. “What the heck!” You yell thumping your fists on the desk. Well your laptop should have some battery?

 

Nope. Well fuck. You find a flashlight and grab a book off the shelf. It’s only about 9pm, no where near time for bed, but there's not much else to do. Good thing you have like seven million books to read. Who cares if you’d read them all. Books can be read over and over and not lose their joy. Like Markiplier videos. Once you love something it’s hard to get bored with it.

 

You get ready for bed and reluctantly crawl into bed with your book and flashlight. You get settled in, open your book and turn on the flashlight.

 

In the light cast by the flashlight you can see what looks like a person in your doorway. You freeze. Are you still scared from earlier and this is your imagination?

 

“Hello?” You ask softly.

 

There is no answer but the figure vanishes when you blink. You start to shine the flashlight around the room and it flickers before starting to fade fast. “No! No no no!” You plead shaking the flashlight and then it illuminates something very close to you.

 

“Mark?!” You gasp. He grins and you know it’s not Mark. You stare at him as he steps forward in the dying light. “Not quite.” Dark answers with a smirk.

 

You scramble back into the corner of your bed pulling the covers up to your nose. The flashlight dies.

 

You feel the bed dip with the weight of another body and hold your breath. You can’t tell if your scared anymore. You know Dark. But you don’t _know_ Dark. What does he have planned?

 

He takes the flashlight from you and sets it on the bedside table. “Are you going to kill me?” You whisper when he's close enough you can see his eyes, even in the darkness.

 

He pauses and looks you over, “Do you want me to?”

 

Frowning you shake you head. Somehow you know he can see your movements. “Why would I want you to kill me? I want to live forever.”

 

He laughs softly, “What about your friends and family?”

 

You roll your eyes, “Why does everyone ask that?” Fear must be making you bold, you’re talking so much and looking him in the eye. You haven’t agreed with anything either.

 

He smiles slowly and you can see his teeth, pale in the darkness. He seems to glow a bit, because you can see the little details of his face. This close you can see he’s similar to Mark. But not a copy. His features are a bit sharper and his face is a little longer. His hair is cut a bit neater and he is less tan.

 

“I can help with that. You just have to promise to let me do what I need to do. If you stop me I’ll have to kill you. You understand there is no coming back from this?”

 

He holds out a hand for you to shake. You take his hand and shake it without even considering what that might mean.

 

You feel a burn across your skin like a sudden sunburn and wince. “What-?”

 

He smiles reaching out to pull the blanket from your grip. You blush, you wore only a tank top and underwear to bed. He pulls you close and your face burns more when he settles between your thighs. True you’re both still clothed but he’s right here and close, and not quite warm more like room temperature but your skin gets all tingly where he touches you.

 

He rests a hand over your heart and it hurts! You look down to see his hand melt into your chest like you’re made of that stuff….. The Oobleck mixture? Yeah. Why are you thinking about this right now?

 

“What are you doing? This hurts.” You hiss as his wrist vanishes. It really does hurt. Not that you mind, pain isn’t always bad. And he’s promised you immortality….

 

He smiled comfortingly and cups your face with the hand not _embedded in your ribcage_. “Hold on, Baby. We’re almost there.”

 

You watch his face and almost miss it when he pulls his hand back out. But he holds it out for you to see.

 

His hand isn’t covered in blood which is odd to you, since he’s holding your still beating heart.

 

“Oh.” You whisper touching your chest where his hand had reached inside you. There’s no external sign that he did anything. You look up at him, “What are you going to do with it?”

 

He smirks and bites into your heart like it’s an apple. And oh somehow that feels _good._ You gasp and squirm.

 

Before you know it your heart is gone. A odd sort of calm relaxed ease settles over you like a blanket.

 

“Better?” He asks tilting his head. You lick your lips, “How should I know? I’m just calm.”

 

He nods the stabs a knife down into your chest. You feel nothing, the metal feels cold. “Huh. Well that’s pretty cool.” You muse as he pulls the knife from your chest. The wound instantly heals and there is no blood. “Nice.”

 

He grins, “How do you feel? What do you want?” He asked, he looks excited. Had he never done this before? Did he not know what to expect? Or was everyone different once heartless?

 

He still has the knife. You want an even playing field. That’s not even. You just have to get him to drop it. You reach over to the bedside table and grab what has to be the flashlight. You swing it at him and hit the side of his head.

 

There’s a long pause. He hasn’t reacted at all then he turns his head and looks at what you’re holding. “So that’s what you want?” He shifts his hips and you realize he’s hard. How long has he been hard? How did you miss that? That’s not something you’d easily miss. Maybe it’s because he _was eating your heart in front of you._ That can be pretty distracting.

 

He pulls you into a hard kiss and pins your wrists above your head. You bite at his mouth and he smiles as he kiss you.

  
“You’re going to be fun.” He breathes as he sits up.


	2. What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just sex. All sex, all the time.
> 
> Sorry if it's weird I dunno how to hetro

“You’re going to be fun.” Dark breathed. You don’t respond, what do you say to that?

 

He pulls your tank up off you and uses it to tie your wrists together. He looks over the exposed skin and smiles, “Lovely.”

 

He takes the flashlight from your hand and holds it to inspect it and- Oh. Yeah that’s not the flashlight.

 

“Want me to use this on you?” He purrs, waving the vibrator in front of you. You slowly nod. That didn’t sound like a bad idea.

 

He nods back and sets it next to your head on the pillows and scoots back on the bed. You miss having him pressed against you but then his fingers rub over you through your underwear making you gasp quietly.

 

He leaned down to nip at your throat as his fingers continued to rub at you. You buck against his fingers and cover your face as his mouth moves down. He sucks a nipple into his mouth while his other hand pinches the other. You arch and shake, grinding against his fingers. Your voice fails you as you sink into sensation.

 

He slips his fingers into your underwear and teases along your sensitive wet folds. His mouth switches to the other nipple and he rubbed his thumb over your clit. You breath quickly and squirm and try to beg for more but your voice is gone.

 

His mouth leaves your nipples, moving down your body leaving little marks and bruises. He bites harshly into your thigh as he pushes a finger into you. You tremble as he works his finger inside you, and pant as the pain from his teeth sinks in.

 

A soft noise escapes you as he licks you through your underwear, finger rubbing inside you. You lose track of when your underwear is taken off or how many fingers are inside you. How long has he been eating you out? Doesn’t matter, you sink into the feeling and lose yourself as he touches you.

 

Your thighs burn with how much you’ve been rocking against his face and with little bites and pinches. He licks and sucks and rubs inside you with his fingers. He keeps his eyes on your face and you keep your face covered, peeking every now and then.

 

Then he rubs inside you with his fingers while his thumb rubs your clit. He moves up to suck a purple vicious claim on your throat, “Mine.” You cum with a small cry and shake as he works his fingers inside you through your orgasm.

 

Then there’s a quick change and his fingers and gone as he pushed the vibrator inside you, making sure part of it touches your clit he turns it on as he licks his fingers. You squirm and thrash and pant at the vibrations. You didn’t even have a moment to come down from your first orgasm.

 

When you cum again he clicks it up and setting and you buck into the sensation, it hurts in a way that doesn’t quite hurt. It’s good.

 

You lose track of time and how many orgasms you have until you’re twitching and almost numb with how good you feel, you can’t actually feel the vibrations now so you don’t notice when he turns it off. You do notice when he pulls it out and rubs the head of his cock against your sopping wet hole.

 

But he doesn’t push in like you want. He just looks at you and keeps rubbing cock against you, now the whole length of him.

 

“P-Please?” You beg softly, you’re amazed you managed to get a word out with how ruined you are.

 

He slams forward into you and proceeds to fuck into you like he’d been waiting years for this. He bites and sucks at your throat before you can tell it’s completely covered and he moves down to start on your collar bone.

 

You sob and hook your tied hands over his head to hold him close. He’s hot and thick and fills and stretches you in the best way. You never want him to pull out again. His mouth finds your nipples again and you cum hard, soaking the bed under you.

 

He moans low and long as he follows, cuming deep inside you. You tremble at the feel and gasp out, “Please!”

 

He laughs breathlessly and  continues fucking into you. Slower but with more force now, “You like when I cum inside you? Are you a filthy cumslut? Just for me and my cock?”

 

You cry out and nod frantically, you’re so close, this is almost too much but he’s hot and you can feel his pulse inside you and you _need._ “Fill me up!” You plead.

 

He cums again when you squeeze around him but you haven’t cum again yet. He doesn’t even pause as he grabs the wet vibrator and turns it to high, he rubs it against your clit and fucks into you hard and fast.

 

You both cum and there’s a moment where you both just breathe, then he holds the vibrator to his own balls and slowly fucks into you, “Gunna fill you up with my cum and watch it pour out of you while I fuck you.”

 

You vision whites out and you are truly lost to the pleasure as he fucks you just how you needed.

  
“I am for sure keeping you, my love.” he growls as you melt into your own mind.


End file.
